


Choice

by Shadow_of_a_shadow



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_a_shadow/pseuds/Shadow_of_a_shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Avengers defeat Loki, what happens to the trickster and the archer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

Finally the villian was captured and was put in a cell in SHIELD's helicarryer. Gaurded by the best agent, Clint Barton. 

"Are you sure you can handle him?" Tony asked doubtfully, "Sure. He doesn't have his staff, that shouldn't bring any harm, I think..." Clint raised his shoulders. "Anyway, good time being with him."and Tony left, leaving the archer sitting his back to his 'former master'.

"I heard they said you forget, am I right?" Loki suddenly spoke, making Clint faced him. His blue eyes met those cunning green ones. "You should not lie, I know you remember everthing, every single thing." Clint turned and was alarmed. The trickster stood up and walked towards the archer's back. Streching his arms through the bars gripping Clint's neck and another locked his body in place. Clint was shocked and wanted to turn back but Loki's cold fingers fixed his head frimly on the bars. "Don't try to resist, you like it." "No, I don't!!!" Clint growled."Shh..." Loki tighten his grip,"Let me remind you. Do you recall what we did in Germany when you are under me? We had a happy time and..." "Enough!!! I don't remember anything and I don't want to!!!" Clint shouted and Loki retracted his hands back. "Oh, I see horror in your eyes. And I know what that means. Your teammates don't trust you, well the reason is simple. You are the best archer in this planet, they kept you because only of your talents. No one will trust a bird which had left its cage before, even you" Loki hissed into Clint's ears. "but I can take you away from this place, I can let you forget everything. All you need to do is trust me." Clint stood up and the trickster smirked as he offered his hand from the bars. The agent looked at the pale arms impeachly. Should I trust him? 

After a while, Clint reached out his arms slowly, tring to get the Asgardian's one. "STOP!! CLINT!!" Tony yelled suddenly. Clint froze in position, their hands were just inche apart. Tony rushed to him, but he was bumped into a invisable wall made by Loki. "Don't get baffled by his poisonious tongue. We didn't treat you as a tool and we won't, Clint just don't believe him," Tony tried to stopped the archer. "Clint, take my hand and we can leave this place together." Clint shook his head and didn't know what to do. Although the trickster caused so many damage, but it truely was the happiest time he have when he was under the villian's control. SHIELD is his home but Loki is right, his teammates seemed to be very suspect about him recently.

Clint made up his mind. He placed his hand onto the Asgardian's palm. Loki smiled,"Good choice. Well done Agent Barton." Loki pulled the archer closer to the bars, and immediatey close the gap between their lips, then he ran his fingers behind Clint's neck. The archer closed his eyes and moaned. When he opened them, they were no longer dark blue, but a familiar and unconscious blue. "Good job, my little hawk. Now unlock your master." Clint obediently slide his ID card to the lock. With a click, the villian was off.

"No Clint!!!" Tony begged. "Mr. Stark, thank you for looking after my bird. But now, I am going to take back what is mine" Loki reach out his cold fingers and traced Clint's jaw line and his lips. "Now let's go my little bird."

"Yes sir,"...


End file.
